Rook Blonko/Biografia
Po wydarzeniach z "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", zespół Bena się rozpada, jako że Gwen jedzie do college'u, a Kevin wraz z nią. Ben zaczyna działać sam, lecz potem dziadek znajduje mu nowego partnera - kosmitę Rooka. Wczesne życie thumb|165px|Młody RookRook wychowywał się na swojej ojczystej planecie, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Miał tam dziewczynę. Opuścił jednak Revonnę, by zostać hydraulikiem . Nie wiadomo przez jaki okres czasu uczęszczał do Akademii Hydraulików, ale w odcinku "Cześć i dzięki za koktajle" okazało się, że test końcowy napisał w tymczasowej przyczepie na asteroidzie, po tym, gdy bracia Wredziakowie wysadzili akademię. Odcinki Wiele zmian: część 1 thumb|left|Debiut Rooka Rook zadebiutował w pierwszym odcinku serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Początkowo przyglądał się z ukrycia Benowi, który walczył z Baniatym, Fistiną i Liamem. Gdy Omnitrix się wyczerpał, Blonko przyłącza się do pojedynku z przestępcami, którzy podłożyli bombę. Rook pokonuje wrogów i przedstawia się Tennysonowi jako jego nowy partner. Chłopak jest zły na dziadka Maxa, że przyznał mu partnera bez jego zgody. Pod koniec epizodu wspólnie pozbywają się bomby, wyrzucając ją z dala od sklepu pana Baumanna. W tym samym czasie przestępcy zaczynają uciekać w kierunku krateru pozostawionego po wybuchu kosmicznego urządzenia. Rook wraz z Benem przerywają rozmowę i gonią ich. right|thumb|Pierwsza rozmowa z Benem Wiele zmian: część 2 W następnym odcinku, Rook wraz z nowym partnerem kontynuują pościg za gangiem przestępców, którzy uciekali do podziemnego miasta kosmitów. Początkowo udają się za Liamem, którego łapią w tunelu. Niestety nadjeżdża przewodnik po podziemiach i popycha zespół na sam koniec tunelu, przez co kurczako-podobny kosmita ucieka. Nie wiedząc, gdzie uciekli przestępcy, chłopcy zwiedzają Podmiasto. Rook ma zamiar przepytać świadków, lecz Ben nie słucha go i szuka czegoś do jedzenia. Chwilę później kosmiczny targ atakuje nieznany drapieżnik. Blonko chce pomóc Tennysonowi walczyć z wrogiem, lecz chłopak nie pozwala mu na to. Gdy robi się gorąco, Ben prosi partnera o pomoc, lecz zwierzak ucieka. Trochę później Rook mówi, że wie, gdzie znajduje się Baniaty, po czym udają się tam. thumb|left|Ben i Rook Gdy znajdują przestępcę, ten odpiera, że powie dla kogo pracuje, gdy oddadzą mu hełm. Rook nakłada mu kask, po czym przestępca ponownie ucieka w kierunku swojego gangu. Tam okazuje się, że dowodzi nimi Psyphon. Jego rozkazem jest zabić zespół. Tennyson zmienia się w Armowiertła i niszczy bomby, po czym ponownie walczy z drapieżnikiem. Rook przez dłuższy czas walczy z dawnym sługusem Vilgaxa, które pożąda jego zbroi. Revonnahganderowi udaje się wygrać pojedynek. Po całej akcji hydraulicy przyjeżdżają aresztować gang. Max mówi Benowi, że główny powodem, dla którego przypisał mu Blonka jest to, iż ma być dla niego mentorem, ale jeśli nie chce partnera to jego wybór. W tym samym czasie Rook przynosi chłopakowi frytki chilli i wyjaśnia, że kupił je, bo wie, że jest głodny. Ben zgadza się, aby Blonko został jego nowym partnerem. Starzy znajomi thumb|right|Rook walczy z czerwonowłosym przestępcą W odcinku "Starzy znajomi", Rook pokazuje Benowi swój pojazd. Tennyson jest zawiedziony, widząc samochód dostawczy, lecz gdy partner zmienia go w statek kosmiczny, chłopak mówi, że Blonko czasami go zaskakuje, podkreślając na "czasami". W aucie Revonnahgander myśli, że Ben jest na niego zły, przez co zaczyna rozmowę na temat Obcego X. Gdy partner dowiaduje się o tym, że nie jest kosmitą stworzonym przez fanów Tennysona z internetu, prosi go, by zmienił się w niego, lecz Ben odmawia mówiąc, że jest to uciążliwe. W mieście dostrzegają dziwnego chłopaka, Corvo, po czym zaczynają go śledzić. Wnet zaczyna strzelać do nich i ucieka do samochodu. Rook wsiada do Proto-Ciężarówki i zaczyna gonić przestępcę. Inferno strzela w oponę samochodu, co doprowadza chłopaka do pieszej ucieczki. Blonko wyskakuje z wozu i aresztuje chłopaka. Po chwili słyszą stukot w silniku, po czym wylatuje z niego Nosdenian, który uwalnia z plecaka przestępcy drugiego kosmitę. Obcy uciekają. Rook obserwuje z budynków, gdzie udają się kosmici, a Mechaniczny goni ich. Gdy docierają do portu, Blonko dziwi się, że bateryjki nie uciekły Chronosapiensowi, co świadczy o tym, że chciały, aby zespół biegł za nimi. thumb|left|Rook zraniony przez Piąchę Rook i Ben wchodzą do hangaru, gdzie zaczynają walczyć z dwoma przestępcami. Hoodlum łapie ich w pole energetyczne. W tym samym czasie przychodzi Piącha. Blonko używa neutralizatora pól elektrycznych i uwalnia się, po czym rozpoczyna się walka. Po chwili szef gagu zauważa, że jego pomocnicy zostali pokonani i uruchamia mecha zbroję 12 poziomu. Rook zauważa, że kombinezon zasilany jest przez 6 Megawhattów, lecz zaraz po tym zostaje poważnie zraniony przez przestępcę. Gdy Ben nie daje rady, Blonko budzi się i wspólnie pokonują Piąchę. Po walce przyjeżdżają hydraulicy, po czym partnerzy odlatują. Blonko znów zaczyna o rozmowę o Obcym X. Uwolnić Skrzegita thumb|right|Rook i Skrzegit Rook krótko pojawia się w odcinku "Uwolnić Skrzegita", gdzie komunikuje się z Benem, który chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o profesorze Duchsztaplerze. Później Tennyson dzwoni do Blonko, prosząc o pomoc ze Skrzegitem, gdyż ten urósł do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Partner kłóci się z chłopakiem mówiąc, że ten gatunek jest pod ochroną i nie może przebywać w atmosferze, w której znajduje się azot. Następnie Rook przylatuje z hydraulikami, którzy aresztują Paxa i Kabla Mocnego, a także zabierają Skrzegita. Mrowisko thumb|left|Rook zatrzymuje maszynę doktora Anima W odcinku "Mrowisko", Rook czeka w Proto-Ciężarowce na Bena, który zamawia frytki. Zamówienie chłopaka przerwał atak Grzmotorobaka. Tennyson pokonuje drapieżnika, lecz ten ucieka. Chłopak skarży się partnerowi, że ostatnio atakują go jakieś dziwne zwierzęta, które mogą być dziełem doktora Anima. Oboje udali się sprawdzić celę szalonego naukowca, która okazała się pusta. Znajdują tam jedynie mrówki, za którymi podążają. W tunelu atakuje ich gigantyczna mrówka. Partnerzy zaczynają walczyć z przerośniętym owadem. Po chwili zespół zostaje zaatakowany przez stado przerośniętych mrówek, które nagle się wycofują. Podążając za nimi, wychodzą z tunelu, gdzie Rook zauważa ogromny kopiec mrówczy. Domyśla się, że tam może znajdować się Animo. Właściciel Omnitrixa chcę przetransformować się, lecz Blonko odradza, smarując go mrówczą mazią. W ten sposób giganty nie wyczują ich. W kopcu spotykają Anima, który wyjawia swój plan zamiany każdej mrówki w mutanta. Giganty naukowca ponownie atakują partnerów. Blonko wyrywa jednej z nich dziwną część. Nagle pojawia się pies Khybera, który przemienia się w Mucilatora. Zespół myśli, że kundel należy do szaleńca, ale ten zaprzecza. Nowy kosmita Tennysona przykleja się do drapieżnika, ale Rook za pomocą Proto-Sprzętu wyciąga go. Chłopak niszczy hełm Anima, co sprawia, że mrówki atakują psa Khybera. Frakcja ucieka, a szalony doktorek zostaje aresztowany. Cześć i dzięki za koktajle thumb|right|Incursian pokonany przez Rooka W następnym epizodzie, Tennyson odpiera atak dziwnych bomb spadających na Ziemię, natomiast Rook przeprowadza ewakuację. Urządzenia powodują zakotwiczenie wielkiego statku na orbicie ziemskiej. Partnerzy lecą tam, wlatując przez wielką dziurę w pojeździe. Na pokładzie, drużyna idzie śladem folii bąbelkowej, która prowadzi ich do Wredziaków, po czym zostają zamrożeni. Po kilku minutach zostają odmrożeni, ale zakuci w kajdany. Tennyson pyta się, dlaczego nie są hydraulikami, po czym dowiaduje się, że zostali wyrzuceni przez wysadzenie składu z bronią i budynków akademickich, w których znajdował się Rook. W tym czasie Blonko zauważa, że ktoś próbuje uciec jego statkiem. Złodziejem okazuje się być Argit, który twierdzi, że posiada niesamowite urządzenie mogące zniszczyć cały świat - "zniszczator". Według legendy starożytna cywilizacja lubiła skakać po różnych wymiarach i światach. Najgorsze było to, że kiedy świat im się nie podobał, wysadzali Zniszczatorem cały wszechświat. Lud ten dawno wymarł, ale statek z tajną bronią na pokładzie dryfował po wszechświatach. Kilka chwil później przybywa załoga cesarza Milleousa. Grupa dzieli się, aby pokonać przybyłych przeciwników - Ben idzie z Argitem, a Rook z Wredziakami. Blonko pokonuje kilku Incursian, po czym dowiadują się, że Argit zawarł przymierze z flotą cesarza, a także, że bracia uciekają z niebezpieczną bronią. Rook i Ben gonią ich, a za nimi podąża statek incursiański. Gonitwa kończy się przed Mr. Smoothym, gdzie rozpoczyna się bójka, w której przez przypadek zostaje aktywowany Zniszczator. Tennyson za pomocą Obcego X tworzy kopię wszechświata, różniącą się kilkoma szczegółami od poprzedniej wersji. Po całej akcji Rook, Ben i aresztowany Argit piją koktajl, przy czym chłopak stara się wyjaśnić, co zrobił, lecz reszta mu nie wierzy. Przekonują go, że miał po prostu halucynacje. Ester thumb|left|Rook w jaskini Krachów W kolejnym odcinku, Revonnahgander razem ze swoim partnerem ścigają złodziejkę silnika fuzyjnego. Benowi nie udaje się jej złapać, ale Rook skutecznie ją lokalizuje mówiąc, że kosmitka zainteresowała się "nieco inną jego formą". Tennyson nie bierze tego na serio. Później ponownie gonią złodziejkę, lecz tym razem w Podmieście. Jednak gdy przybywają Krachowie, Ben jest zmuszony oddać im silnik. Ester przekonuje hydraulików, że niema się czym martwić. Dziewczyna oszukuje swój lud, zabiera im urządzenie i ucieka z partnerami. Podczas gdy chłopak bawi się z Ester i Kineceleranami, Rook jest zły na Bena, że nie aresztowali dziewczyny. Nagle z wnętrza ziemi wypływa magma. Tennyson zamraża ją, po czym trio dowiaduje się, że to sprawka Krachów, więc udają się tam. Ester zgadza się pomóc hydraulikom. Gdy Ben idzie po silnik fuzyjny, Rook odwraca uwagę kosmitów. Na początku pokazuje im zabawę w berka, lecz oni nie dają się nabrać, po czym zaczyna się walka. Do pewnego momentu Blonko walczy znakomicie, lecz gorąca temperatura znacznie utrudnia mu walkę, przez co jest zmuszony poprosić Tennysona o pomoc. Ben jako NRG zjada silnik, po czym Krachowie klękają przed Ester. Robią tak, dlatego że ich dotychczasowy przywódca - Seebik - został pokonany. Ben żegna się z nowo poznaną kosmitką mówiąc, że Rook musi zdążyć na patrol. Na zewnątrz Blonko wypija dużą ilość lemoniady, aby zgasić pragnienie. Chłopak pyta partnera, czy miałby szanse u Ester. Wszystkiego najlepszego thumb|200px|Rook atakuje Proto-Sprzętem W odcinku "Wszystkiego Najlepszego", Ben jako Gniew ratuje dziewczynkę z płonącego budynku. Wraca tam, by znaleźć lalkę Madison. W środku niespodziewanie pomaga mu Kevin i Gwen. Następnego dnia udają się do Mr. Smoothy, gdzie rozmawiają ze sobą. Konserwacje przerywa atak Tetramandki - księżniczki Loomy. Rook ratuje stary zespół z opresji. Po zgubieniu przeciwnika, Kevin ogląda auto Rooka. Jest pod wrażeniem technologii i modyfikacji, jakie dokonał Blonko. Twierdzi, że jest jednym z najfajniejszych gości, z jakimi się kumplował. W Podmieście Ben pomaga Osmozjaninowi ukryć się przed Loomą. W tym czasie Gwen pyta Rooka, czy wie o co chodzi chłopakom. Blonko odpowiada, że nie, zwracając się do niej "panno Tennyson". Po chwili ponownie zostają zaatakowani przez zakochaną kosmitkę. Drużyna chowa się w kanałach, gdzie dołącza do nich Argit. Tam Levin wyjaśnia wszystkim, że gdy był młody, zaręczył się z Loomą. Nagle księżniczka się pojawia i zaczyna walczyć z Revonnahganderem, który próbuje ją bezskutecznie zatrzymać przed zabraniem Kevina. Po krótkiej walce na zewnątrz przylatuje flota Gara. Kevin zostaje zmuszony do ślubu z jego córką, lecz Ben wyzywa księżniczkę na pojedynek. Rook przygląda się walce i martwi się, że Ben przegrywa. Chłopak zmienia się w Czterorękiego, po czym Blonko informuje go, że Tetramandki są silniejsze od Tetramandów, przez co Looma ma nad nim przewagę. Niespodziewanie Tennyson wygrywa pojedynek, przez co zostaje nowym narzeczonym Loomy. Ben jest zły na Kevina, że nie wyjawił mu zasad pojedynku. Na rybach thumb|left|Rook, Max i Patelliday przygotowują się do walki Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Ben, Rook, Max i Specjalista Patelliday łowią ryby w kanałach w Podmieście. Gdy właściciel Omnitrixa traci cierpliwość z powodu braku ryby, kompan uczy go łowić "na rękę". Ben zmienia się w Zębala i wskakuje z Patellidayem do wody. Tam specjalista zostaje porwany przez roboty. W trzech wyruszają ratować go. Po drodze spotykają wodospad, a także roboty, które blokowały drogę. Rook wraz z Tennysonem szybko je pokonują. Następnie czyha na nich Krakken, który zostaje ogłuszony przez pracę zespołową partnerów. Gdy dochodzą do pola siłowego, spotykają Patellidaya, który zdążył się uwolnić. Ten opowiada pozostałym, że kapitan Kork uwięził statki w gigantycznych butelkach. Najgorsze jest to, że są tam ludzie. Drużyna pokonuje wroga poprzez jego nieostrożność i uwalnia więźniów. Wszyscy wracają na powierzchnię, a Kork zostaje aresztowany. Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 right|thumb|Pierwsza kłótnia partnerów Ben i Rook znajdują się w pewnym salonie gier, gdzie odprężają się przy "Zapaśnikach Sumo". Rozrywkę przerywa atak Crabdozera, który niszczy ścianę budynku. Tennyson do walki ma zamiar wybrać Gigantozaura, lecz zmienia się w Muchę. Drapieżnik zmienia formę, w sam raz na swoją ofiarę, i łapie chłopaka. Blonko ratuje partnera. Ben ponownie próbuje zmienić się w Gigantozaura, lecz Omnitrix transformuje go w Dzikopyska, po czym kosmita atakuje drapieżnika. W tym samym czasie Khyber gwiżdże z ukrycia. Vulpimancer słyszy to, tak samo jak Buglizard. Gdy pies zaczyna uciekać, Rook próbuje złapać go w sieć, lecz nie trafia. Jest zły na siebie, że chybił. Następnie partnerzy udają się do bazy hydraulików, gdzie omawiają wraz z Maxem plan wymyślony przez Blonka w czasie powrotu do kwatery głównej. Po dłuższej chwili bez dziadka udają się do Podmiasta, gdzie szukają psa Khybera. Zaczynają kłócić się na temat planu. Rook najeżdża na odznakę partnera, po czym oboje idą w przeciwne strony. Ben udaje się do sklepu zoologicznego Pakmara, gdzie testuje gwizdki. Nagle Dzikopysk słyszy ten sam dźwięk, co wtedy. Po chwili chłopak zostaje zaatakowany przez drapieżnika, a także przez Khybera we własnej osobie. Po długiej walce z naturalnymi drapieżnikami kosmitów z Omnitrixa, Tennyson odblokowuje Rochatynika. Łowca był przygotowany na taki zwrot akcji, więc nakazał swojemu psu przekształcić się w Terroranchulę, która już na ulicach Bellwood pokonuje chłopaka. Khyber cieszy się, że udało mu się zdobyć największe trofeum ze wszystkich. Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 thumb|left|Rooka walczy z Khyberem Ben jest więziony przez Khybera na statku. Tennyson mówi porywaczowi, że nie uda mu się wypełnić swojego planu. Łowca początkowo myślał, że chłopak próbował zyskać czas na Rooka, aby ten go znalazł, ale zwątpił, kiedy zobaczył zniszczoną odznakę Bena, która była jedynym sposobem, by Blonko mógł ich tu znaleźć. Wtedy Ben zaczyna obrażać Khybera mówiąc, że wysyła swojego zwierzaka, by robił wszystko za niego. Łowca ujawnia, że "kundel" ma Nemetrix stworzony przez Malware'a. Później zaznacza, jak ten stworzył urządzenie z pomocą Psychobosa. Brakowało im jednak próbek DNA drapieżników, więc zatrudnili do tego największego łowcę - Khybera. Chłopak uwalnia się dzięki nieuwadze wroga, a także dzięki tasakowi, po czym zmienia się w Gniewa i walczy z łowcą. Po dłuższej chwili, Tennyson zostaje pokonany. Khyber łapie go i przygotowuje się do odcięcia Omnitrixa, ale Rook przychodzi na ratunek. Wróg jest zszokowany tym, że Revonnahgander znalazł jego statek. Okazało się, że Ben miał odznakę hydraulików przez cały czas, a ta zniszczona przy furgonetce w poprzednim odcinku była tylko przynętą. Łowca następnie każe swojemu pupilowi zmienić się w Crabdozera, który atakuje Tennysona. Rook pędzi mu na pomóc, ale Khyber zatrzymuje go. Właściciel Omnitrixa przekształca się w Inferna. Ben walczy z drapieżnikami, a Blonko w tym czasie próbuje aresztować właściciela "kundla". Po dłuższej chwili, Rook uświadamia sobie, jak Khyber kieruje swoim psem. Podczas gdy Ben przekształca się w Szarą Materię, łowca próbuje gwizdnąć ponownie, ale partner Tennysona strzela w niego mazią. W tym czasie Galwan pokonuje Trwogonogę. Kiedy statek zaczął spadać, Ben transformuje się w Ziąba, po czym ratuje partnera przed ostatecznym ciosem zadanym przez łowcę. Statek rozbija się, ale Benowi i Rookowi udaje się uciec bez większych obrażeń. Gorzej już nie będzie thumb|Rook jako Łasuch Rook i Ben trenują walkę bez oręża. Blonko twierdzi, że jego partner oszukuje, używając w walce Omnitrixa. Chłopak przekonuje go, iż "nie zalicza skuchy". Dziadek Max nalega jednak, by Tennyson potrenował bez zegarka. Później partnerzy zostają wezwani z powodu alarmu. Ściany zewnętrzne zostały naruszone i zbliża się kilku wrogów. Są to roboty dr. Psychobosa, a on sam przytrzymuje Bena i zabiera kawałek Omnitrixa. Wtedy Blonko uderza go w głowę, po czym Głowoskorupiak ucieka. Dziwna energia przenika ciało chłopaka. Gdy Rook chce mu pomóc, energia zmienia go w Łasucha. Atak dobiega końca, ale przez Blukica i Dribę Omnitrix zmienia kilku więźniów w kosmitów, dając im nowe moce. Gdy więźniowie atakują, Rook mówi Tennysonowi, że nie umie walczyć jako Łasuch. Chłopak radzi partnerowi, aby ten walczył jako Upchuck. Rook słucha jego rady - połyka kilka kamieni i wymiotuje, przyganiając przestępców. Psyphon jako Pyronit chce przeciążyć bramę Wielkiej Nicości. Mały oddział hydraulików planuje odłączyć zasilanie bazy. Blonko chce, aby Ben nie szedł z nimi, ale on przekonuje Revonnahgandera, że może im się przydać. Jednak okazuje się, że wyłączenie mocy było głupim posunięciem, gdyż pole ochronne wokół bazy, które ma zapobiegać ucieczkom, również zostało automatycznie wyłączone. Hydraulicy staczają walkę z Psyphonem i jego zbirami, a Ben z pomocą nowego kosmity pokonuje wrogów, którzy wracają do swoich cel. Rook później mówi Maxowi, że ta mała grupa uderzeniowa to najlepsza grupa uderzeniowa w ich historii. Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl thumb|left|Rook i Ben piją koktajle Ben i Rook walczą z Trombipulorem, jednak nie idzie im najlepiej. Tymczasem Blukic i Driba, po obejrzeniu reklamy Mr. Smoothy, postanawiają wyjść na koktajl. W pewnej chwili Blonko i jego partner przebiegają obok nich. Ben mówi, że sprowadzi pomoc i karze im się nie ruszać. Gdy kosmita dociera do portu, hydraulicy go odnajdują. Ben i Rook są przekonani, że Trombipulor chce zdobyć niedawno wyłowiony ładunek plutonu. Jednak okazuje się, że rzeczą, po którą przybył na Ziemię były fistaszki, po których zjedzeniu stawał się o wiele większy. Rozkazał on swym sługom - małym robotom w kształcie myszy - zaatakować Rooka i Bena. Jednak robo-sługi Trombipulora zostają przeprogramowani przez techników z Galwana, a Ben ostatecznie pokonuje wroga. Tymczasem Blukic i Driba uciekają i odnajdują Mr.Smoothy, ale jest on już zamknięty. Ben stara się wyjaśnić, o co chodziło Galwanom. Gdy okazuje się, że to wszystko przez koktajl, wspólnie wypijają wiele koktajli, razem z Rookiem. Znowu Malware thumb|right|Rook ponownie walczy z Khyberem Ben i Rook idą na festiwal. Chłopak jest główną atrakcją pod tytułem "Wrzuć Bena 10". Po dłuższej chwili na placu pojawia się Buglizard, który wskakuje na wielki drewniany dzwoneczek, przez co staje się dużym zagrożeniem dla przechodniów. Ben zaczynam z nim walczyć, a Rook po chwili napotyka Khybera, którego ponownie próbuje pokonać. Pies łowcy zmienia się w naturalnego drapieżnika Ziąba - Hypnoticka, po czym hipnotyzuje właściciela zegarka. Chłopak przypomina sobie, gdzie widział Psycholeopterrana. W retrospekcji Ben, Gwen i Max zwiedzają bazę hydraulików na Mount Rushmore, gdzie spotykają przemycanego Psycholeopterrana. Nagle atakuje ich Malware, którego po dłuższej walce i uzyskanej nowej, silniejszej formy, drużyna pokonuje. Gdy Ben się ocknął, odmienia się i uświadamia sobie, że ta walka marnuje jego czas i postanawia o tym powiedzieć Rookowi, który walczy na festiwalu z Khyberem. Khyber wzywa psa, po czym uciekają. Partnerzy koło Proto-Ciężarówki spotykają Malware'a. Chłopak dziwi się, że wróg z przeszłości żyje. Ten wykrada dane z ciężarówki na temat hydraulików, a Ben zaczyna z nim walczyć. Malware spycha ciężarówkę na autobus z dziećmi, przez co Gigantozaur biegnie, by im pomóc, a wróg ucieka. Po ucieczce Malware'a i ratunku dzieci, Ben z powrotem wraca do samochodu Rooka, przy którym spotyka chłopca, który dziękuje mu za uratowanie życia. Na koniec Ben, używając Gigantozaura, odnosi Drewniany Dzwonek na miejsce, a potem Natalie dziękuje mu za pomoc. Promień zdziecinnienia thumb|left|Zmniejszony Rook Gigantozaur walczy z robotami z wymiaru 12. Po chwili Billy Milion przerywa walkę. Gdy Rook i Ben mają zostać zaatakowani, Billy aktywuje kieszonkowe urządzenie i zatrzymuje roboty, dzięki czemu Tennyson i Blonko zdają sobie sprawę, że Billy nie jest tylko zwykłym fanem Bena. Chłopiec ponownie reaktywuje roboty, tak aby zniszczyły partnerów. W końcu udaje się pokonać wrogów. Gdy Ben i Rook przesłuchują Billy'ego, ten mówi Tennysonowi, że chodzili do tej samej szkoły, a nawet do tej samej klasy. Chłopiec opowiada historie swojego życia. Ben ignorował jego monolog stwierdzając, że jest znanym na całym świecie bohaterem i słyszał już takie opowieści. Wściekły Billy strzela w niego i Rooka promieniem zdziecinnienia, zmieniając ich w dzieci. Milion stwierdza, że teraz będą wiedzieć, jak to jest być dzieciakiem do końca życia. Gdy Tennyson próbuje przekształcić się w kosmitę, Omnitrix blokuje się ze względu na stan Bena, więc Tennyson ponownie wprowadza do niego dane. W końcu zmienia się w Rochatynika i zabiera roboty z dala od miasta. Po krótkiej walce Ben i Rook idą do centrali hydraulików. Milion przypadkowo przeciąża kieszonkową broń i traci kontrole nad robotami. Wzywa Rooka i Bena do Wieży Miliona. Ponownie nieostrożność małego złoczyńcy doprowadza do aktywacji Proto-Sprzętu, który wystrzeliwuje promień niszczący roboty i aktywujący portal. Teleport zaczyna wciągać wszystko do siebie. Bloxx ratuje Billy'ego, a Blonko wyłącza portal. Później Rook i Ben wracają do normalności, a Milion zostaje aresztowany. Powrót na Revonnę thumb|Rook pracuje ze swoją rodziną Ben i Rook lecą na Revonnę, rodzinną planetę Blonka. Kiedy wchodzą w atmosferę, Revonnahganderzy rozpoczynają pokaz sztucznych ogni. Ben myśli, że są atakowani, ale Rook wyjaśnia, że oznacza to początek zbiorów. Wkrótce Tennyson poznaje rodzinę swojego partnera, a także lokalne owoce i gryzonie, które atakują planetę. Podczas wieczerzy, Rayona przychodzi pozdrowić Blonka. Pyta, czy będzie towarzyszył jej w zbiorach plonów. Rook zgadza się pójść z nią później. Gdy przychodzi inna Revonnahganderka, Blonko mówi jej, by poszła, ponieważ jedzą kolację. Rook Shar mówi Benowi, że każda dziewczyna szaleje za Rookiem. Później rodzina Rooka goni gryzonie, które uciekają na dwóch nogach. Następnego dnia rano, Tennyson pomaga Revonnahganderom w zbiorach, lecz napotyka trudności. Rozlewa Amber Ogia, przez co zlatują się Muroidy. Chłopak zamienia się Crashhoppera i przeraża gryzonie, lecz kosmita ten jest brany za szarańczę, przez co mieszkańcy atakują go. Kilka godzin później, gryzonie ponownie atakują fabrykę i kradną trochę owoców. Starając się je odstraszyć, Ben straszy je ogniem, przypadkowo tworząc mały wybuch. Po przebadaniu całej sytuacji przez partnerów, dowiadują się, że za wszystkim stoi Piącha. Shocksquatch walczy z przestępcą, ale zostaje pokonany. Tymczasem Rook postanawia bronić Amber Ogia na planecie. Okazuje się, że Fistrick chce zniszczyć Revonnę przy użyciu działa napędzanego lokalnymi owocami. Ostatecznie Ben uwalnia się z niewoli. Zmienia kierunek promienia, ratując planetę, a następnie Megaszpon pokonuje Muroidy i Piąchę. Tymczasem Rook i inni Revonnahganderzy skutecznie odstraszają gryzonie. Niestrawność thumb|left|Łasuchy Pyrki z Rookiem Ben i Rook zostali związani i wiszą do góry nogami nad małymi kotami. Po chwili partnerzy wydostają się. Upchuck zajmuje się tygrysami, a Rook Nyancy Chan. Wróg postanawia kontrolować Blonka, lecz ten udaje, że jest zahipnotyzowany. Mówi, że nie jest kotem, więc nie może przejąć na nim kontroli, po czym aresztuje ją. Następnie Nyancy zabierają hydraulicy. Rook zastanawia się, jak jego partner połknął trzy tygrysy. Chłopak mówi, że to są "specjalne" umiejętności, lecz po chwili dziwnie się zachowuje. Po całym zdarzeniu partnerzy jadą na Peptosa XI. Przy planecie atakują ich Incursianie, którzy szybko zostają pokonani przez Ziąba. Podczas lądowania zauważają jak Łasuchy walczą z najeźdźcami. Partnerzy ratują Szeregowego Zielniaka, ale zanoszą go do Pyrków, nie Gruli. Zielniak zaprowadza ich na spotkanie obu ras. Po długiej rozmowie Ben wybiera stronę Gruli i Sierżanta Żeliwnego, a Rook idzie z Pyrkami i Sierżantem Kuchmistrzem. Wszyscy idą wypełniać swój cel, lecz partnerzy życzą sobie powodzenia. Podczas gdy Tennyson ze swoją grupą ratują królową Łasuchów, Rook wraz ze swoją grupą walczą z Incursianami, ratując planetę. Po dłuższej walce z Atteą, królowa zostaje urataowana, po czym uspokaja obie rasy Łasuchów, rozkazując im rozpocząć "plan omega", który polega na zjedzeniu całej planety. Ben jako Upchuck dołącza się do tej uczty. Podczas gdy partnerzy odlatują, spostrzegają, że Łasuchy przemieszczają się na gazach, w celu znalezienia nowego domu. Powrót narzeczonej thumb|Rook i Fistina Fistina okrada jubilera, Rook i Ben łapią ją, po czym ta zaczyna flirtować z Blonkiem, dając mu do zrozumienia, że podoba się jej. Tennyson prosi partnera, żeby zrobili przystanek, by mógł pogadać z Julią. Okazało się, że dziewczyna zerwała z Benem, a bohater nie wiedział o tym. Teraz chodzi z fotografem Hervém. Rozmowę przerywa Ester, prosząc o pomoc przyjaciela. Podczas podróży do jaskini Krachów, Fistina ponownie próbowała zagadać do Blonka. W kryjówce plemienia Ester, Revonnahgander nie najlepiej znosi gorąco. Okazało się, że to księżniczka Looma, zbiera "prezenty" zaręczynowe dla Bena. Podczas walki Fistina - zakochana w bohaterze - uratowała mu życie, niszcząc jego wóz, lecz mimo pomocy Tetramandzce udało się porwać Blonka. Służył jako jeden z darów dla rodziców Tennysona, czyli coś niebieskiego, natomiast ręka Fistiny służyła jako coś odciętego. Na statku księżniczki, porwani, siedzący w worku zaczęli się kłócić. Ester dowiedziała się, że od początku nie było z nią Kevina i Gwen tylko Julia i Hervé. Po krótkim czasie, Ben wraz z Fistiną dogonił Loomę, po czym zaczął z nią walczyć. Gdy utknął w lepkiej kuli Rochatynika, Julia wkroczyła do akcji. Połączyła się ze Statkiem, tworząc kombinezon bojowy. Podczas walki Hervé ciągle robił zdjęcia dziewczynie. Po dłuższej chwili księżniczka została pokonana, mówiąc, że nie jest godna bycia z Tennysonem. Tetramandka odleciała, a Ben z Julią pogodzili się, zostając przyjaciółmi. Podczas gdy wszyscy rozeszli się, Rook został sam z Fistiną. Ta pytając, czy gdzieś ją zabierze, odpowiedział, że do aresztu. Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1 thumb|left|200px|Pierwsze spotkanie AzmuthaRook chce, aby on i Ben dowiedzieli się więcej o sobie. Ben mówi, że może pytać o co chce, ale okazuje się, że Blonko wie już dużo o swoim partnerze, ponieważ czytał jego akta. Gdy pyta chłopaka o Feedbacka - kosmitę, który za młodu był ulubieńcem Tennysona, nie odpowiada. Choć Rook nalega, chłopak nie chce nic powiedzieć. Nagle rozmowę przerywa ciężarówka Pakmara, która się pali. Tennyson i Blonko chcą mu pomóc. Gdy kosmita widzi Bena, odjeżdża z krzykiem. Rook karze mu się zatrzymać, lecz ten nie słucha. Po chwili płonący pojazd wpada do wody, skąd ratuje go Inferno. Gdy hydraulicy naprawiają auto handlarza, nagle zostają przeteleportowani na Galvana, a pojazd zostaje jeszcze bardziej zniszczony. Revonnahgander jest podniecony tym, że pierwszy raz spotyka Azmutha. Okazuje się, że to on ich przysłał, gdyż dr. Psychobos i Khyber zaatakowali geniusza. Gdy Ben walczy z Wszystkożarłaczem, Rook chroni Galvanina. Martwi się o partnera, lecz myśliciel uspokaja go mówiąc, że wie co robić. Za pomocą Proto-Sprzętu tworzy gwizdek z kości. Udaje mu się zapanować nad Zed, przez co Khyber ucieka. Z powodu chęci zniszczenia Azmutha, doktor Psychobos nie ucieka i zostaje aresztowany. Po porażce wrogów, Ben wyjaśnia przyjaciołom, co się stało z Feedbackiem, a Rook przeprasza za swoją dociekliwość. Później cała trójka jest świadkiem zniszczenia Galvana B. Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 thumb|Obserwacja zniszczonego księżycaRook, Ben i Azmuth obserwują jak Galwan B jest niszczony. Blonko zakłada, że jest to sprawka Malware, z czym zgadza się Galwan. Bohaterowie myśląc, że on też został zniszczony na księżycu, po czym zauważają, jak wielkie skały kierują się w ich stronę. Aby się uchronić wchodzą na poduszkowiec walczącego Galwańskiego żołnierza, gdzie pomagają mu ostrzeliwać obiekty. Chwile później Rook zauważa, że w oddali formuje się coś dziwnego, lecz Azmuth i Ben nie słuchają go, gdyż są zajęci kłótnią pomiędzy sobą. Okazuje się, że tajemniczą formą jest Malware, który podchodzi do grupy i zaczyna ją atakować. Gigantozaur bezskutecznie z nim walczy, tak samo jak Blonko, którego walka kończy się pochłonięciem przez Mechamorfa Proto-Sprzętu. Tennyson nie walczy długo, gdyż zostaje szybko zraniony. Blonko zanosi go do Proto-Ciężarówki, gdzie pomaga mu Gwen i Kevin. Tam partner pyta się Maxa skąd wiedział, że są na Gawanie Prime, na co starzec odpowiada, że kuzynka wyśledziła jego manę. Następnie bohaterowie wymyślają plan i po długich zmaganiach pokonują wroga. Przed odlotem, Galwani dają nowy Proto-Sprzęt Rookowi, natomiast Ben dziwi się, że Azmuth nawet nie podziękował za ratunek. Ze statku zauważają jak Galwaniczne Mechamorfy odbudowują swoją planetę. Na szczęście jest sobota thumb|left|Rook walczy z chupacabrą Ben i Rook walczą w lesie z chupacabrami. Tam spotykają rodzinę Sobotów, którzy biorą Shocksquatcha za kryptydę, lecz Zak rozpoznaje bohatera. Kryptolodzy zabierają hydraulików na sterowiec, gdzie poznają panią Sobotę. Następnie w sklepie pana Baumanna ponownie walczą z chupacabrami, gdzie okazuje się, że zostały zmutowane, przez co Zak nie może ich kontrolować. Podczas przechadzki po Podmieście ukazuje się wskrzeszony V.V. Argost, lecz gdy zaczyna przegrywać ucieka. Później odnajdują kryjówkę Animo, który ożywił nemezis Sobotów, jednak nieoczekiwanie spotykają tam Munye, która szybko zostaje pokonana przez bohaterów. Chwilę później dowiadują się, że sterowiec został zaatakowany przez Argosta i armię frankenkryptyd. Wspólnymi siłami hydraulicy i kryptolodzy pokonują wrogów. Po walce Sobotowie proszą Rooka, aby zrobił im zdjęcie z Tennysonem. Blonko dziwi się, że ludzie zawsze robią sobie zdjęcie z partnerem, a nie z nim. Kategoria:Biografie